Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction
by Anima-Celesta
Summary: TRADUCTION de DarkHorseBlueSky! Quand les personnages des Cinq Légendes écrivent des lettres cinglantes aux auteurs de fanfiction... Rating T à cause de la paranoïa de l'auteur.
1. Jack

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec une traduction d'une fic que j'ai bien aimé lire (et dont j'attendrais la suite) : Dear Fanfiction Writers de DarkHorseBlueSky. ^^ Je traduis (bien entendu) avec son autorisation._

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi lire les lettres de ces pauvres personnages désespérés par tout ce qu'on peut écrire à leur sujet. x)_

_Concernant le rythme de traduction, je ne promet rien parce que je sais que je ne tiendrais pas mes délais à cause du bac, des cours, des DM de philo, des révisions, des dossiers d'italien à préparer, l'orientation post bac, tout ça. Je pense que ceux qui sont en terminale ou qui l'ont été voient parfaitement de quoi je parle. Néanmoins, j'essaierais d'être rapide quand même._

_Disclaimer : L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,

Gardez vos Mary Sue loin de moi.

Sincèrement, Jack Frost.


	2. Fée

_Coucou!_

_Me voilà avec la seconde traduction. Sinon, je sais que j'avais dis que je ne promettrais rien pour les rythmes de parution, mais j'essaierais de mettre en ligne un nouveau chapitre tous les samedi._

_Cloeamy16: Déjà bonjour et merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, une Mary Sue est un personnage créé par un auteur et qui se trouve être une miss perfection en puissance. Les Mary Sue ont pour principales caractéristiques un passé excessivement tragique, un physique plus qu'avantageux, un don pour se faire aimer des autres personnages de l'histoire, une grande intelligence et/ou des pouvoirs incroyables et elle a, bien entendu, un futur incroyable. La version masculine des Mary Sue s'appelle Gary Stu._

_J'espère que mon explication aura éclairé ta lanterne. ^^_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale de Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_._

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfiction,

Comment OSEZ VOUS me décrire comme faible, naïve et inconsciente !

Je suis Reine des armées de la Fée des Dents et j'aurais ma VENGEANCE !

Sincèrement, Fée.


	3. Bunny

_Bonsoir!_

_Voilà donc la nouvelle lettre... Bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer : L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Il n'y a rien entre moi et Jack.

Il n'y a rien non plus entre moi et Nord.

Ou moi et Sable.

Ou moi et Pitch.

Ect...

Je ne suis pas gay.

Sincèrement, Bunny.


	4. Sandy

_Bonsoir!_

_Voilà donc la nouvelle lettre... Bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer : L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Je comprend que personne ne croit en moi.

Cependant, JE NE SUIS PAS INVISIBLE !

J'ai apporté ma contribution aussi !*

S'il-vous-plais, rappelez vous de moi !

Sincèrement, Sandy

.

* * *

.

_* Je trouve cette phrase bancale. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée de traduction..._

_Sinon... Verdict?_

_A une prochaine!_


	5. Pitch

_Bonjour!_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mit de nouveau chapitre en ligne hier mais je pensais plus à réviser mon allemand pour mon oral du bac de demain. Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée et que je publie maintenant. ^^_

_Dydy-Ramen: DarkHorseBlueSky tenait à répondre personnellement à ta review. Je vais donc te traduire ce qu'elle m'a demandé de te transmettre (en ce qui me concerne, tu connais déjà mon avis sur ce qui te dérangeais avec Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions):_

_"Je suis désolée si mon histoire ressemble beaucoup à une fiction sur Harry Potter mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'énerve. C'est vrai, je n'étais pas la première à avoir l'idée de Dear Fanfiction Writers mais si tu le prend comme ça, tu peux me blâmer mais aussi les gens du fanfom Percy Jackson, ceux de Docteur Who, Avengers, Naruto et tous les autres fandoms populaires où cela a déjà été fait. Ma seule pensée quand j'ai commencé ça était "Bon, tous les autres fandoms ont la leur... Pourquoi pas Les Cinq Légendes?"_

_Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es énervée à propos de ça. C'est juste quelque chose que j'aime faire et j'admet que dans toute l'histoire de Fanfiction, ce n'était pas mon idée de faire ça en premier. Je dis que c'était mon idée de le faire en premier (à ma connaissance en tout cas) dans le fandom des Cinq Légendes._

_Donc, je te conseille de te calmer et de respirer... Je ne veux pas mettre en colère qui que ce soit ou voler les idées ou quoi que soit, vraiment. Je suis juste une personne vraiment fatiguée sans réel sens de l'humour et l'habitude de ne pas updater souvent, c'est tout. :p"_

_Voilà._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

QUEL EST CE« BLACKICE » DONT VOUS PARLEZ ?!

Pas si sincèrement, le Maître des Cauchemars, le Tout-Puissant Roi des Cauchemars, l'Empereur de la Nuit, le Souverain des Ombres, Pitch Black.


	6. Jamie

_Me revoilà!_

_... Décidément, c'est la deuxième fois que je publie un dimanche... Au moins, je m'en suis rappelée à l'instant. Mais bon._

_Cloeamy16: Je n'ai pas précisé à quoi correspondait le BlackIce parce que je suis habituée à voir le mot dans le fandom anglophone et que ça ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit que les lecteurs francophones pouvaient ne pas connaitre ces noms... En tout cas, le BlackIce, c'est le nom donné au couple Pitch/Jack. Voilà. ^^_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et l'idée des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

J'ai demandé à Jack ce qu'était le BenneFrost.

Après un peu d'hésitation, il me l'a dit.

Honte à vous.

Je suis juste un enfant.

N'essayez pas de me mettre en couple moi, ou une version plus âgée de moi avec Jack.

Sincèrement, l'enfant traumatisé à vie.

Jamie Bennett.

.

* * *

.

_Personnellement, avant de lire ce chapitre, je ne savais même pas que le couple Jack/Jamie avait un nom. Mais bon, il y en a bel et bien un. Au fond, je devrais pas être surprise: vu le nombre de couples qui ont des noms... Passons._

_J'espère que cette lettre vous a plu. ^^_


	7. Nord

_Bonsoir!_

_... J'ai encore oublié de publier hier. C'est en train de devenir une habitude là... Je vais finir par coller un post-it sur mon ordinateur pour y penser. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je veillerais à ce que ça n'arrive plus._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

J'ai un accent russe.

Pas italien, français, allemand ou quoi que ce soit.

Sincèrement, Nord.

.

* * *

.

_J'avoue que personnellement, j'ai toujours vu Nord avec un accent russe dans les fics... Et je me demande comment les anglophones ont pu confondre l'accent italien ou même **français** (pour moi, la laideur de l'accent français lorsque nous parlons anglais est inimitable) avec celui des russes. Passons mon avis sur la question._

_A la prochaine!_


	8. Bunny, lettre 2

_Bien le bonsoir! (Ou bonjour, vu l'heure...)_

_Cette fois, je n'ai pas oublié de poster le samedi... Allelujah! Faut croire que le post-it au-dessus du lit sert à quelque chose et c'est tant mieux._

_Disclaimer : L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Arrêtez de me faire ressembler à une noble anglaise bourrée !

Je suis un foutu d'AUSTRALIEN !

Sincèrement, Bunny.

.

* * *

.

_Quand j'ai lu ce chapitre pour la première fois, je me suis dis "... Quoi?" en lisant le "drunken British noblewoman" (qui donne ici noble anglaise bourrée). Parce que bon, il me semble que Bunny dit clairement qu'il est australien dans le film. (à la limite, ce serait plutôt le Bunny de Guardians of Childhood qui fait "noble anglaise bourrée". Ne serait-ce que pour les vêtements.)_

_Bref._

_Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit parce qu'on approche des cinq heure du matin._

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	9. L'Homme de la Lune

_Bien le bonsoir! Ou bonjour vu l'heure... Parce qu'il va être 3h du matin._

_Hum. Il est grand temps que j'aille au lit moi... Mais d'abord, le chapitre. D'ailleurs, le post-il fait effet! Je n'ai pas oublié de poster! =D_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas et l'idée originale des chapitres est de DarkHorseBlueSky, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Je ne ressens pas le besoin de transformer vos ennuyeuses Mary Sue en gardien sans raison apparente.

Je ne récompense d'une position d'esprit que s'il y a une place de libre car créer une toute nouvelle entité requiert plus de manipulation des esprits des mortels.

Si elle sauve un petit enfant d'un danger imminent, alors tant mieux pour elle.

Mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de récompenser son sacrifice avec l'éternité aux cotés d'un certain esprit de l'hiver, peu importe à quel point le « couple » pourrait être « mignon ».

S'il-vous-plais, souvenez-vous que je ne suis pas un idiot.

Sincèrement, Tsar Lunar

Alias L'Homme de la Lune.


	10. Jack, Lettre 2

_Bien le bonjour!_

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Je n'ai pas de sang de Pooka et je ne vais pas soudainement me changer en l'un d'eux, brisant ainsi la barrière entre les espèces et vous donner l'opportunité parfaite pour du SnowBunny !

Un tel concept devrait être impensable.

Sincèrement, Jack.

.

* * *

.

_Concernant le "sang de Pooka", peut-être que certains d'entre vous ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit. Les Pookas, c'est le peuple de Bunny dans Guardians of Childhood._

_SnowBunny... Mine de rien, lire et traduire Dear Fanfictions Writers m'a permit d'apprendre pas mal de noms de pairings. Je crois qu'à la fin, je vais finir par tous les connaitre. x)_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine!_


	11. Fée, lettre 2

_Bien le bonjour..._

_Me voilà donc avec une nouvelle traduction._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et je ne suis que la traductrice, l'idée originale de la fiction est de DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_._

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Il apparaît que vous, jeunes auteurs, êtes convaincus que mes conduits lacrymaux explosent sporadiquement sans raison apparente.

JE N'ÉCLATE PAS EN SANGLOTS TOUTES LES DIX SECONDES !

Sincèrement, une Fée sensiblement agacée.


End file.
